Fall to Pieces
by moshpitqueen
Summary: After a fight between his two friends, Harry takes things into his own hands. RR please. RonxHermione [Fluffy OneShot]


_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except my Fall Out Boy CDs. **_

_**P.S. The song "Fall to Pieces" doesn't belong to me, either. Avril Lavigne has that right, and she rocks out real good. **_

_**This is my first fic, so be nice, okay? Send some love to me and write a review! **_

_**Enjoy! (",) **_

_Fall to Pieces_

Hermione Granger frowned slightly, her quill poised to write on her parchment. She was just about to start on her equally hard Potions essay (with thanks and gratitude to Snape, she thought bitterly) when she was distracted by two presences that newly entered the Gryffindor Common Room. She eyed them carefully.

A bespectacled boy of sixteen entered, his jet-black hair unruly, his voice cheery and excited as he talked to his red-haired pal. "I've been persuading you for _ages. _Just…" Harry Potter stopped short when he spotted Hermione looking at him. He nudged Ron Weasley behind him. Hermione turned her attention back to her paper and textbooks. But she watched, in the corner of her eye, as her two best friends made their way up to their dormitory.

_I looked away_

_Then I look back at you_

Hermione sighed. Those two, she mused irritably, doing something stupid again, instead of finishing their essays. Well, let's just see them beg for mercy tomorrow, when Snape tries to murder them for neglecting his assignment. Hermione smiled triumphantly at the thought. Ah, the benefits of becoming a genius.

"Hermione?"

She nearly screamed. By some reason, Ron was suddenly at her side.

"Ron, don't you do that to me again!" she cried as she breathed deeply. She nearly bopped him in the head with her Potions book, if her temper permitted it.

Ron snickered. "Didn't mean to, sorry." He brushed some of his flaming locks away from his face. Hermione glared at him.

"What do you want?" she finally asked. Ron cleared his throat. "Oh… uhm… You see, I… ah…"

_You try to say  
the things that you can't undo_

"Spit it out, Ron." Hermione crossed her arms in front of her. "What is it this time? Did you and Harry fight again? Upset stomach, maybe?" she added lightheartedly. Ron's cobalt blue orbs twinkled while he grinned.

"Nonsense, Hermione. You know Harry and I don't fight― okay, there was _one_ time― and I don't have a stomachache, thank you very much. It's just that, um, I need to copy your homework."

Hermione's mouth hung open. _And here I thought he was gonna confess. _Stop it, Hermione, she admonished herself and focused on hexing Ron for what he said.

_If I had my way  
I'd never get over you  
Today's the day  
I pray that we make it through_

"Ronald Weasley, do you absolutely thought I would let you do that?! Here I am working my socks off, and you have the guts to say that to me?! How dare you!"

Some of the Gryffindors looked at the both of them. This kind of verbal exchange was infamous among the Common Room. Ron says something stupid, Hermione yells at him, Ron yells back. Same process all over again.

To Hermione's surprise, Ron backed off and said rather lamely, "Oh. Well… I'll see you around then." He marched back toward the dormitories.

_Make it through the fall  
make it through it all  
_

Hermione slowly sat down. She could picture Ron's expression after she had yelled. She began to feel guilty. Ron didn't deserve every word that she said. He must be so tired with al those Quidditch practices that he doesn't even have the energy to do his homework. Why does she care so much about him, anyway? Harry has Quidditch practices, too. But why does Ron always have to be the one in her thoughts?

_And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just want to sit and stare at you  
I don't want to talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just want to cry in front of you  
I don't want to talk about it  
Cuz I'm in Love With you_

_  
_  
No, she can't _possibly_ have feelings for the prat. That was certainly superficial. Not to mention a big joke. Ronald Weasley was what he was: a prat. A loving, thoughtful, unselfish, gorgeous prat…

Hermione's eyes grew wide. _Oh, Merlin._ She felt queasy, finally admitting to herself what she'd been denying all along.

There was nothing she could do about it, she mused sadly. Ron doesn't see her in anyway, except maybe as a best friend and a nerdy girl. That hurts as much as being Petrified. Hermione blinked the tears away. Grabbing up her things, she marched up to her dormitory and just cried herself to sleep.

* * *

The next day, a weary Hermione ate alone in the Gryffindor Table. Harry soon joined her. 

"Where's Ron?" she couldn't help asking. _Well, of, course I have to ask. He's my best friend. _

_But you can be more than that, _a voice in her head whispered._ You could be more than just friends with Ron Weasley. _

Unfortunately, Hermione Granger was a coward when it comes to love.

Harry yawned and grabbed a bowl of porridge. "Didn't see him since last night. And today, he woke up earlier than I did." Harry stared at her. "You two had a row, didn't you?"

Hermione's blush answered his question. Harry snickered. "I'm used to the both of you arguing, but, _Merlin,_ Hermione. If you put this up, you two are probably going to end up married."

Hermione looked at him sharply. "What did you just say?" she demanded. Her heart was beating faster than a Bludger.

Harry just smiled mysteriously. "I may suck at Potions and Divination, but I'm not an idiot, Hermione. Look, just tell Ron how you feel. You'll see, everything's going to turn out fine." He gobbled up his porridge.

Hermione was surprised that Harry saw through her and guessed what she felt.

"How, ah… did you know… a-about… that?" she stuttered. She was so embarrassed. She never told anybody. Not one. Not even Ginny.

Harry swallowed before answering. "Come on, Mione. Everybody at Hogwarts, including the ghosts, knows about you and Ron." He grinned at Hermione's horrified face. "Well, except Ron himself, maybe."

"You think so?" Hermione inquired hopefully. "I mean, he doesn't know?"

"Yeah. Otherwise, he'd probably jumped by the lake by now." Hermione swatted him playfully in the arm and smiled. Harry was the best friend any girl could have, she knew that by now.

Harry laughed and pretended to be wounded. "Just kidding. Ron will never do that, I assure you. He's scared of the squid. Oh, and speaking of which, I think he's by the lake. You could meet him there."

Hermione's eyes went wide. "Are you partially insane?! I can't confess to Ron! I can't. I won't," She finished firmly.

Harry frowned. "Fine. _I'll_ tell him." He began to stand up and walked farther away. Hermione suddenly panicked and ran after him out of the Great Hall.

"Harry!" she yelled. "Wait up!" But Harry, being tall, went on further until he got near the lake. Harry hid behind a large tree and grinned. "See? Got you out of here, didn't I?"

Panting, Hermione breathed, "Darn it, don't do that!" She clutched her chest and glanced at the lake. Her breath came to a halt.

A figure with flaming red hair was sitting near the edge of the lake. He was absently throwing stones, and every now and then Hermione would hear him sigh. With a jolt, she realized that Harry had tricked her.

"Go on, Mione," Harry coaxed. "Tell him." Then he ran back to the castle.

And with bravery from nowhere, Hermione slowly approached him.

_Easy, Granger. You can do this…_

"Hi, Ron."

Ron turned, surprised. Ears glowing red, he stood up. "Oh. Hey, Hermione. Um, er… what are you doing here?"

Hermione gazed at him. Maybe everyone who knew (thanks a lot, Harry) must be thinking what she liked in Ron, despite Lavender and Parvati's urges to go on with Viktor Krum instead.

_You're the only one,  
I'd be with till the end  
when I come undone  
you bring me back again  
Back under the stars  
back into your arms_

Hermione cleared her throat. "Ron, first I just want to apologize for last night. I was tired and frustrated and… augh, anyway, I hope you forgive me." She waited. _Oh, please, please don't yell. I might do something stupid and yell back…_

To her relief, Ron actually beamed. "That's okay, Mione. I deserve them. Really, I should be the one who's apologizing."

_Here it goes… _

"Ronald Weasley, I love you."

She hadn't seen Ron so speechless. He was so white; he looked like he was about to belch slugs again.

"Uh…what?" he said as his blue eyes focused on her.

She sighed. "I said, I love you, Ron. I loved you ever since you became the knight in shining armor in my life. It wasn't Krum, or Harry, or anyone! Just you."

Ron didn't say anything. This made Hermione's tears to flow. _Say something_, she pleaded. _Oh, Ron. Please… _

_Wanna know who you are  
Wanna know where to start  
I wanna know what this means _

Wanna know how you feel  
Wanna know what is real  
I wanna know everything, everything

Hermione gasped when Ron's lips covered hers. She forgot everything. Books, her lessons, Voldemort. Her mind was blank, and all she knew was Ron Weasley, _Ron Weasley!_ was kissing her.

_And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just want to sit and stare at you  
I don't want to talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just want to cry in front of you  
I don't want to talk about it  
Cuz I'm in Love With you_

Ron stopped, out of breath. Hermione laughed softly. "Bloody hell," she managed to say.

Ron laughed and embraced her in a hug. "I'm sorry it took me long enough to do that."

Hermione felt like she could fly and put a finger on his lips. "Ssshh, it's okay." Hermione kissed him lightly. "Only thing that matters is that it happened, right?"

He grinned cheekily. "How did you know I was here, anyway?"

"Harry told me. He's even the one who pushed me into telling you the truth, along with a little blackmail." She snickered.

"Idiot," Ron said fondly. "What else did he say?"

Hermione smirked. "I believe he mentioned that you were afraid of the squid."

Ron yelled, "WHAT?! I told him not to let that out!" His ears were bright red again.

Hermione took his hand toward the castle. "Hex him together?" They ran quickly. Harry will never what'd hit him.

Ron laughed as he squeezed Hermione's hand. "Definitely."

_I'm in love with you  
Cuz I'm in love with you  
I'm in love with you  
I'm in love with you_

* * *

**Yay! All done! Hope you enjoyed!**

**Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! **


End file.
